Lost and Unknown
__TOC__ Prologue Part 1 :Yewfoot crept through the forest, faintly smelling ThunderClan's border - the bottom of the mountain. :She could smell the enemy, taste it, yet... she didn't act. :There was another threat with them. :She peered through the bushes and saw Rockstar with another cat, a reddish tom with a smooth, shiny pelt. :Yewfoot growled softly. :The two cats padded away, tails flicking back in forth... in pleasure. :"What are they planning?" Yewfoot muttered to herself. :"Yes," a smooth voice mewed, "what are we planning?" :Yewfoot gasped and whirled around, seeing the red tom that had been walking with Rockstar. :"It's not really your problem what we do," the red tom murmured in the same smooth voice. :"Who are you?" Yewfoot asked anxiously, backing up. "W-what are you doing with ThunderClan?" :"I'm Berry," the tom whispered. "And I'm not doing anything bad in ThunderClan. I'm just... making a lot of changes." :"What kind of changes?" Yewfoot snarled. :"That's none of your business," Berry whispered. "Now... let's feed you some deathberries. My way." :Yewfoot gasped, and then fell to the ground. Part 2 :What if... what if the cat finds me, too? I'm her... her daughter... Grayfoot wailed again, thinking of her mother's strange death. What had happened? It looked as if she had been murdered. :But what cat had murdered Yewfoot? What reason did any cat have to kill her? Yewfoot had been nice to all the Clan cats, and considered them when making decisions. :Was that bad? :Grayfoot didn't know what to think. She could only guess that it had been a ThunderClan cat. :"Grayfoot?" a small voice asked. :"Yes, Dawnpaw?" :"What are we going to do today?" :Grayfoot sighed. She had forgotten about her brand-new apprentice, who was still excited to see ShadowClan's territory and to learn how to hunt and fight. :"Let's explore ShadowClan territory," Grayfoot decided. :Dawnpaw nodded eagerly. :Grayfoot led her apprentice out of the camp. Grayfoot stayed wary of her surroundings, staring into the shadows. She wasn't going to let any cat jump out at her- :"Grayfoot! Hurry up! What's that?" Dawnpaw asked. :Grayfoot lashed her tail. "You are aware that Yewfoot was killed last night, right?" she snarled. :"I-" :"Can't you stay quiet? I'll show you the territory, but you have to stay quiet. I don't want to die training you." :Dawnpaw looked at Grayfoot and raced away from her. Towards where Yewfoot was found! :"Dawnpaw, wait!" Grayfoot yowled, bounding after her. "You might-" :She skidded to a halt in a clearing, where ThunderClan's border began. And there was Dawnpaw, held down by a strange cat, who didn't smell at all like any ThunderClan cat. :"D-don't," Grayfoot snarled, stuttering. "You have no idea what will happen." :The cat shook his head. "Too late," he purred. He raised his paw- :Blood flowed out of Dawnpaw's neck. She took one last shuddering breath- :Grayfoot was knocked down by the strange cat. "So she was Dawnpaw, huh? I'm Berry. Dawnpaw told me that you were Grayfoot." The cat had a smooth, foreign voice. :"Don't," Grayfoot growled. :"Don't what?" Berrty asked. "You have to specify what you want." :Grayfoot opened her mouth to speak, but Berry interrupted. "Too late!" :His claws pierced Grayfoot's throat and that was the last thing she felt. Chapter 1 :Littlepaw stared around the camp. "What happened?" she murmured. :Last night had brought a murder to ShadowClan. And this morning... brought two more. :"Littlepaw," a scared voice asked, "will we get trained?" :Littlepaw turned to see her littermate, Marshpaw, standing beside her. "I don't know," she whispered. :The third apprentice, who claimed to be only a quarter-moon from being made a warrior, was rushing around the camp. :"Boulderpaw is so annoying," Marshpaw hissed. :"At least he's helping," Littlepaw murmured back. "We're just standing here." :"Ever since we became apprentices he's been bossy," Marshpaw pointed out. :Littlepaw had to agree. Dawnpaw's apprenticeship the day before had only strengthened it. But he didn't have a reason now; Dawnpaw was dead. :"Shouldn't we check on Spottedtail to see if she's okay?" Marshpaw suggested. Spottedtail was Dawnpaw's mother. :Littlepaw sighed. "She's devastated," she mewed, remembering when Dawnpaw's tiny body had been brought into camp, bloody and limp. She shivered. :"Come on," Marshpaw mewed. "The most she can do at this state is ask us to go away." :"Or get angry," Littlepaw muttered. :Marshpaw didn't hear. Instead, he was looking towards the swarm of warriors surrounding the dead bodies. "I see Spottedtail," he mewed. "It looks like other cats are-" :He was interrupted by Spottedtail's screech of anger. Littlepaw saw her attack a warrior, Smokeheart, with claws unsheathed. The warriors hurried to break it up. :"We have to do something," Marshpaw murmured. "What will happen to ShadowClan? Spottedtail obviously thinks that one of us did it-" :"But all three bodies were found on the ThunderClan border," Littlepaw pointed out, interrupting Marshpaw's statement. :"That doesn't mean we frame them," Marshpaw pointed out. :Littlepaw gasped. "I have an idea!" she mewed. "Why don't we hunt for the Clan?" :Marshpaw gasped, too. "That's a great idea! All of the warriors and Boulderpaw are focused on Dawnpaw and Grayfoot. We can hunt while they work!" :"They won't miss us," Littlepaw added. :"Let's go, let's go!" Marshpaw mewed, jumping onto his paws. :Littlepaw followed him out of the camp. :Berry crept along, keeping inside the shadows. Will any other cat be dumb enough to venture out? :As he heard a stick snap in the distance, he thought, Yes. :But Rockstar emerged from the bushes, looking angry. "I only told you to-" :"ShadowClan are a threat, are they not?" Berry interrupted, flicking his tail. "I'm only helping, Rockstar. If you don't like it, then you know what will happen." :Rockstar looked torn. "I don't like our agreement." :"Neither do I," Berry snarled, "but you don't like my way and I don't like yours, and this is the only compromise." :Rockstar looked daunted. "I don't need you doing this to ShadowClan. ThunderClan can deal with this on our own." He stormed away. :"Suit yourself," Berry muttered. Chapter 2 :Littlepaw inhaled the scent of a frog. After being yelled at and punished, she was eating the only prey she had caught- a frog. :Marshpaw had done much better. He had caught a mouse and a squirrel, and he was enjoying those. :"Now Boulderpaw has another reason to boss us around," Littlepaw mewed. "Who needs that?" :Marshpaw finished chewing and replied, "Nobody. At least he won't share a den with us after tonight." :Littlepaw nodded. :"You two, why don't you get some mouse bile and check the elders for ticks?" a voice asked. :Littlepaw looked up into the face of Smokestar, ShadowClan's leader, and her and Marshpaw's father. :Littlepaw sighed. "Smokestar, we forgot about the threat, we just wanted to do something for the Clan." :Smokestar shook his head. "You can't forget about threats, especially one that killed three cats." :Marshpaw glanced at the ground. He loved Dawnpaw, Littlepaw remembered. :"I know that you forgot, but my point is, you can't," Smokestar continued. "You'll be refined to camp all of tomorrow. Then, I'll let you go." :Littlepaw nodded. "Thank you, Smokestar," she whispered. :Marshpaw was staring at Boulderpaw, who was commanding one of the senior warriors to get him some fresh-kill. "You should deal with that," he mewed hoarsely. :"I know you two think Boulderpaw is annoying," Smokestar mewed. :Here comes another lecture, Littlepaw thought. :"But you two should think about the good things," Smokestar continued. "Boulderpaw is an amazing fighter and hunter-" :"Because he's your apprentice," Marshpaw interrupted. :Smokestar blinked. "You should look up to him, not down on him." :Littlepaw sighed. "We'll try, Smokestar." :"Let's just hope that when he gets his warrior name he'll get over himself," Marshpaw muttered. :Smokestar purred. "Now, get the mouse bile and get to the elder's den," he commanded. "I heard Tigerstripe complaining about a tick behind his ear." :Littlepaw nodded and jumped up. I'm going to serve the Clan even when I can't, she vowed. And it starts now. :Berry flicked his tail. Where are the cats? Are they smart now? :He clawed his way up a boulder, staring down onto ThunderClan's camp, which no cat could find. :Except for him. :He had seen a patrol leaving it. End of search. :Now he was going to terrorize that apprentice over there, about to leave- :"Gingerpaw, wait!" Rockstar screeched. "Stay here. We have enough fresh-kill." :Gingerpaw turned back and went back to the other apprentices, fuming. :Rockstar left the camp instead, appearing behind Berry in a matter of heartbeats. "Stop threatening our camp," he growled. "You've already killed three ShadowClan cats, why do you need to kill a ThunderClan cat?" :"Because you broke the deal," Berry sneered. "You interfered." :Rockstar looked annoyed. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can go around killing every cat you see!" :"I think it does," Berry snarled. "Watch me." :He leaped into the ThunderClan camp. :The apprentice, Gingerpaw, leaped up. :You can't run, apprentice, Berry thought as his gaze slowly raked the Clan. He landed on her, and jumped... Chapter 3 :"Fishstar," Mossheart yowled, "I found Hailfoot!" :The blue-gray tom leaped down from the tree. "Where? Is he okay?" :"He-" :"He's one of our best warriors," Fishstar added quietly. "I would sure hate for something to happen to him." :How can I tell him now? Mossheart thought, lashing her tail. :"Is anything wrong, Mossheart?" Fishstar asked. :"Hailfoot- he's dead. He was found murdered on the ShadowClan border." :Fishstar began to growl, deep in his throat. "I'm going to send a patrol," he snarled. :"Maybe it's a RiverClan plot," Boulderfoot suggested. :Littlepaw narrowed her eyes at the newest ShadowClan warrior. "What makes you think that?" :Boulderfoot glanced at her. "They could easily do it and blame it on ThunderClan," he pointed out. :"How would a cat get through ShadowClan territory twice?" Marshpaw pointed out. "I heard from a ThunderClan patrol that a cat killed one of their apprentices yesterday." :"Who?" Littlepaw asked, leaning forward. :"Gingerpaw," Marshpaw mewed. :"I wonder if WindClan or RiverClan have had any losses yet?" Boulderfoot wondered out loud. :"Probably not," Marshpaw growled. "If I know them, they'd have an alliance by now." :"Smokestar!" a voice yowled from outside. "It's Fishstar." :Boulderfoot looked up in alarm as the ShadowClan leader warily crossed the clearing to the tunnel. :Fishstar had already barged through. "One of your cats has killed Hailfoot!" he screeched. :Berry was on a rock. The sun was hitting his belly, and he was content. :He heard a ThunderClan patrol going by. :"We can tell everyone about him," one cat mewed. :"No cat will believe us," an apprentice added. Their voice seemed hollow. :"Gorsepaw, why would you think that?" the first cat asked. :"They probably think one of us did it. That cat, Hollyleaf, murdered one of ThunderClan's own before. The three ShadowClan cats were killed on our border," Gorsepaw pointed out. :A third cat's eyes gleamed. "That gives them no reason to blame us," he snarled. "That was at the lake." :"ThunderClan have done no wrong before that, and they didn't after, either," the first warrior pointed out. "Gorsepaw, are you sure?" :"Positive," Gorsepaw replied. :Berry couldn't hear them any longer. Chapter 4 :"Littlepaw, you can rest now," Darkpelt mewed. "You've worked hard." :Littlepaw yawned. All she wanted was to eat a squirrel and fall asleep. :Marshpaw, who was being trained by Toadtooth, the Clan deputy, padded up to Littlepaw. "How are you doing?" he asked. :"Fine," Littlepaw mewed. "I'm just tired." :"Go, Littlepaw, rest," Darkpelt mewed. "Marshpaw is obviously still training." :"No I'm not," Marshpaw protested. :"Yes you are," Toadtooth called. "You were trying to get past me." :Marshpaw glared at Darkpelt, then stomped back to Toadtooth. :"I'll escort you back to camp," Darkpelt told Littlepaw. "The last thing we need is another cat to die." :As Littlepaw arrived in the ShadowClan camp, however, she noticed the medicine cat, Deadpelt, pacing around the clearing. :She wondered what he was thinking as she chewed on a squirrel she had brought to the den. She was relieved that no apprentice was there to boss her around. :When she finished the squirrel, she curled up in her nest and closed her eyes. :She opened them again. This isn't the apprentices' den, she thought. :Littlepaw crept forward, her eyes darting around for any threat. :A cat stepped out of the trees. "There is nothing wrong here," they mewed. :Two more cats stepped out of the shadows behind her, and Littlepaw gasped. "Yewfoot! Grayfoot! Dawnpaw!" :Yewfoot stepped forward. "We summoned you here to warn you." :"Warn me?" Littlepaw echoed. "What about? Why not just send an omen to Deadpelt?" :"Because StarClan can trust you more," Dawnpaw whispered. :"That cat that killed us was a... rogue named Berry," Grayfoot meowed, hesitating on the killer's identity. :"He also murdered Gingerpaw, of ThunderClan, and Hailfoot, of RiverClan." :"Are there any WindClan cats?" Littlepaw asked. :"Not that we have seen," Dawnpaw mewed. "But it may come." :"What does Berry look like?" Littlepaw asked. :"A red tom," Yewfoot mewed darkly. :"He has a strange, smooth voice..." Grayfoot whispered. "It's scary." :Yewfoot nodded. :"Who should I tell?" Littlepaw asked. :"Nobody but your closest friend," Yewfoot warned. "Only they can help." :Littlepaw was confused. Who is my closest friend? she asked herself. :Berry found a home, a place to hide. :It was at the bottom of a cliff, cushioned by stone, hidden by stone. :He would be safe here. No cat was dumb enough to jump. :But he found a secret way down. He would be safe here. :I will be safe here, he thought. No cat will find me. Chapter 5 :"Let's go hunt before the Gathering!" Littlepaw mewed to Marshpaw. :Marshpaw nodded eagerly. :Littlepaw needed to tell him about Berry. :Berry crept through what he knew was forbidden territory. But he wouldn't get caught. He was too good for that. :He reached a clearing where a cat was saying, "I need to tell you something, Marshpaw." :Paw? Berry thought. An apprentice. Easy...' :Marshpaw looked up as another cat stepped into the clearing. :Littlepaw turned around. A red tom was standing behind her, giving her a look of absolute hatred. :Littlepaw blinked. Marshpaw didn't notice, and bounded up to the cat. :"Get out of here," he growled. "You smell nothing like ShadowClan." :"I come in peace," the cat mewed. :Littlepaw blinked. :"Who are you?" Marshpaw asked eagerly. "Where are you from? Have you met-" :"Marshpaw!" Littlepaw mewed, "he probably doesn't like apprentices like you to ask him questions." :Marshpaw looked crestfallen. :"You can go on, now," Littlepaw mewed. :The tom leaped on Marshpaw. Marshpaw began to purr. They... play-fought. :Littlepaw was astonished. "Marshpaw! Get away from him!" :At this, Marshpaw gained the advantage. :Littlepaw sighed and leaped on top of him, trying to tug him off. Marshpaw playfully batted her ear. :"Get off!" Littlepaw spat. "We can't trust any cat with the deaths in the Clans." :Marshpaw didn't seem to hear. The cat seemed to get a little bit more serious about the fighting... :Littlepaw lunged for Marshpaw and pulled him off the cat. :"What was that for?" Marshpaw protested. "He's just a loner-" :"Rogue," the cat corrected. "I was going through, actually. I won't bother you two again." :As the cat walked off, Marshpaw gasped. "What's your name?" he called after the cat. :The cat turned around. "Berry." Chapter 6 :Littlepaw gasped, turned to run away. :Marshpaw was astonished. What's going on? :Berry looked confused. :If Littlepaw thinks he's bad, then I'd better act the same, Marshpaw thought, and ran after Littlepaw. :Berry, behind Marshpaw, looked angry. "If you know who I am, then..." :Marshpaw ran faster, passing Littlepaw as he did so. "Come on!" he screeched. :Littlepaw gasped, turned towards Berry. :Marshpaw screeched, "What are you doing?" :"Come on!" Littlepaw spat. :Berry skidded to a stop in front of Littlepaw. :Marshpaw bounded towards his littermate. "Smokestar will hate us," he spat. :Littlepaw, with no words spoken, dived underneath Berry, knocking him over. Acting on instinct, Marshpaw clawed Berry all over. :"Stop!" Berry screeched. "Please!" :"Why should we?" Littlepaw hissed. "You've killed cats. You think that you don't deserve pain?" :Berry squirmed suddenly, and Marshpaw was thrown off the ground. "No!" he screeched. "Littlepaw!" :He hit the ground, felt something underneath him, and everything went black. :"Marshpaw!" Littlepaw screeched. :Berry raced away. :"Marshpaw!" Littlepaw yowled. "Marshpaw!" :Grabbing Marshpaw's scruff, she pulled him back to the ShadowClan camp. There was no blood, and she could tell that Marshpaw was breathing. :Thank StarClan, she thought. Everything will be okay. :Berry hissed as Littlepaw pulled Marshpaw off the rock. Why does she care? He's weak! :He quietly left ShadowClan territory and entered RiverClan's, crossing the river that flowed through every territory to get to it. :He stared one cat in the face, hissed at them, and walked away. :I should join a Clan, he thought. :Littlepaw pulled Marshpaw into the camp. :Smokestar saw them first. He wailed and leaped towards them, shouting commands as he did so. :"Marshpaw's-" :"What happened?" Smokestar asked, cutting Littlepaw off. :"We met a cat," Littlepaw began, "and Marshpaw fought with him," she added. "He was thrown against a rock. He's alive," she added quickly. :Smokestar stared. "Was it the rogue that killed Dawnpaw, Grayfoot, and Yewfoot?" he asked. :Littlepaw stared at her leader and answered, "Yes." Chapter 7 :The cats were quiet, all staring at him. :Marshpaw noticed the intensity of his father's gaze, and his sister's, too. :"I'm okay," Marshpaw murmured to them. :After a long silence, Smokeheart, a warrior, mewed, "I've got to go..." :Smokestar nodded at him as he left the medicine den. :Deadpelt, the medicine cat, ushered the other two out of the den. "Marshpaw has to rest. But now, I assure you, he'll be ready to face this killer." :Smokestar stared at his Clan mate with such sadness in his eyes that Marshpaw was surprised he didn't leave ShadowClan forever. :"Deadpelt," Littlepaw whispered, "please, can he go to the Gathering tonight?" :Deadpelt stared at Marshpaw's sister. "If he gets some rest and cooperates." :Littlepaw nodded, shot Marshpaw a glance, and left the den. :Deadpelt crossed the den to the herb stash and began chewing leaves into a paste. :And Marshpaw sighed and relaxed. Knowing Deadpelt, he was going to be in here for a long time. :Littlepaw stared anxiously at her brother as she left the den. :"He'll be okay," Smokestar assured her. "I promise. Deadpelt is a good medicine cat." :Littlepaw could only walk away. :Berry inhaled the scent of the apprentice he had knocked out. Then he turned around and began to track it. :"Hey, Littlepaw," Boulderfoot murmured. "How are you doing?" :"Fine," Littlepaw sighed. :"Are you worried about Marshpaw?" Boulderfoot asked. :He was so close, he could taste it. His blood, spilling into his mouth... :"Yeah," Littlepaw sighed. :"What happened?" Boulderfoot's voice was cautious, aware that he might of been crossing lines. :"The killer attacked us," Littlepaw mewed hollowly. "And we didn't even know it was him." :Berry had done it. He had made it here, to where they lived. :Littlepaw looked up as Marshpaw let out a yowl of terror. :And she saw what he did- Berry. :Berry was here. :Berry was going to die. Chapter 8 :Smokestar took one look at the cat. :"Who are you?" Boulderfoot spat. "Get out of here!" :"I would like to-" :Littlepaw screeched and leaped onto Berry. She didn't feel any fear, just exhilaration. :As she was flipped over, Littlepaw saw Marshpaw cowering in the back of the medicine den, with Deadpelt standing in front of him. :She clawed Berry's belly and flipped him over. Berry now was on the bottom. :She rolled over and over with him, screeching and clawing. :"Littlepaw!" Marshpaw screeched. "Get off!" :Littlepaw did, and Marshpaw flew past her, leaping onto the cat that had threatened his life... :Smokestar seemed to finally understand what was going on. "Marshpaw, get off of him." :Marshpaw obeyed immediately, but reluctantly. :Berry stood, his back arched. "So, these two apprentices finally figured it out. I killed all your precious Clan mates." :Boulderfoot came to stand beside Littlepaw. "I'll protect you," he murmured. :"You killed them," Smokestar growled. "A cat and her daughter, and an apprentice. Have you no conscience?" :"I do..." Berry spat. "Unfortunately, it's a bad one." :Smokestar stepped forward threateningly. :"Don't you know my son?" Berry asked. "You know him very well, I think." His strange, smooth voice seemed to echo in the silence that followed. :"Who?" Marshpaw pleaded. :"Him," Berry spat. He flicked his tail at... :"I'm not your son!" Boulderfoot spat. "What in the name of StarClan makes you say that?" :"The truth," Berry snarled back. "Your voice is strange, like mine. You don't have my accent, but you inherited the smoothness of mine." :Boulderfoot gasped. "I hate you!" :And suddenly, with claws outstretched, he leaped at his father. :Smokestar instantly moved in between, and Boulderfoot crashed into his old mentor. "Hey!" :Berry purred. "Yes, your noble leader is protecting me." :"No," Smokestar spat. :"Yes." Berry stepped forward. His purr was quiet, threatening. Like a growl, but happier. :"I would never protect you." :"You would, especially when I told you that I was recruited by your own brother. To kill your Clan." :Smokestar gasped. "Rockstar wouldn't." :"He did. But he didn't hold his side of the deal. So now I'm a harmless rogue, killing almost every cat I meet." :"Almost?" Smokestar choked. :"He tried to kill me and Littlepaw," Marshpaw mewed hoarsely. :"That's it," Smokestar spat. "You're dead." :Berry raced out of the camp. :And, without hesitation, Littlepaw and Marshpaw followed. Chapter 9 :Weaving through the trees, Littlepaw unsheathed her claws and gave a battle cry. :Berry suddenly stopped and spun around, and Littlepaw did not hesitate to leap... :They landed in a fierce battle, with cries of pain. :"Littlepaw!" Marshpaw called. :She looked up, giving Berry a chance to claw her, and looked at her brother. :When he flicked his tail towards ThunderClan territory, Littlepaw understood exactly what he meant. :She threw Berry off and ran for the border, not pausing to look behind her. Marshpaw was just behind, although it looked like an effort to keep running. :He's so great, Littlepaw thought, a real warrior, even. :She sped up, and Marshpaw did the same. :"Coward!" Berry screeched. "Come back here and fight!" :Littlepaw didn't turn, instead, she leaped up on a boulder directly on the other side of the ThunderClan border. :Marshpaw ran around. :Berry followed Littlepaw, leaping up, but she was already leaping to the next one. :It became a race, leaping from one giant rock to the next, one chasing the other. :I just have to reach the cliff... Littlepaw thought. Marshpaw, where are you? :One one cry, she leaped up on the next boulder and scrambled up, and realized that she was on flat ground. Yes! :Berry snarled as he tried and failed to leap up, and then he tried again. :"Can't catch me!" Littlepaw taunted. :Berry's eyes gleamed as he pulled himself up, and Littlepaw ran once more. :Marshpaw stopped, groaning in pain as his back finally gave out at the ThunderClan camp. :"Intruder!" a cat screeched. :"No!" Marshpaw yowled back. :Rockstar stepped out, his eyes red. "What do you want? Is there trouble?" :"Yes," Marshpaw panted. "Berry, that rogue that you hired, is trying to kill me and my sister." :"So? He tries to kill everyone." :"We need your help to push him over the cliff," Marshpaw pressed. "He can't survive." :Marshpaw watched as the ThunderClan leader's eyes went from hostile to friendly. :"I'm in," Rockstar mewed. "Follow me." :"My back's out," Marshpaw complained. :For the first time, Rockstar got a look at Marshpaw's condition. "Oh. Well, you shouldn't of left your camp-" :"Let me help," a cat said. It was the ThunderClan medicine cat, Mosstail. "You go, Rockstar. Me and Tigertail will guard the camp." :Rockstar nodded and raced away, and Marshpaw could only hope that Littlepaw was okay. Chapter 10 :Rockstar raced through ThunderClan territory, fully aware of the fact he was helping a cat from the Clan he got Berry to kill... :He shook his head. He had only wanted Berry to kill one cat. Then he went on and killed three, one from his own Clan, and a RiverClan warrior. :And now, these two ShadowClan apprentices wanted to push Berry off a cliff? Didn't they know what was at the bottom? :Littlepaw screeched in pain as Berry clawed her flank. She whipped around and clawed his face. :Berry's blood started to spill out of the wound, and Littlepaw began to feel confident. :A cat leaped on Berry from behind, and Littlepaw recognized Rockstar. :Berry screeched and tried to throw him off, but Rockstar held on tight, and Littlepaw continued to claw Berry's face, over and over and over... Maybe I'll claw his head off! :Rockstar let go, suddenly, and whipped away, stopping five fox-lengths from the fight. :"Coward," Berry groaned. "You have-" :Littlepaw only just realized what was about to happen when Rockstar rushed forward towards Berry... :And with Littlepaw's help, he fell, down, down, down... Chapter 11 :"Come get your brother," Rockstar muttered. "Our medicine cat doesn't have enough supplies to treat his back." :Littlepaw heard a screech of pain from below. She didn't bother to look, but rather, she followed the ThunderClan leader. :Rockstar began to speak as he walked. "I don't know how your brother found the camp. It's hidden, and only one cat, Berry, has found it." :Littlepaw shuddered. "Well, he must have a knack for finding camps or something." :Rockstar stared at her, but did not reply. He sped up. :As they reached the ThunderClan camp, Rockstar muttered, "stay here. Your brother will be out soon." :"Marshpaw," Littlepaw corrected. "And my name is Littlepaw." :Rockstar stared at her and nodded. "I'll bring Marshpaw, then." :He disappeared. Littlepaw could hear cries of joy when Rockstar told ThunderClan something- that Berry was dead. :"And wait," Littlepaw heard Rockstar say. "A ShadowClan apprentice helped. We are going to give ShadowClan a moon of good fortune- unless they come here." :Littlepaw couldn't help but purr. :"Littlepaw?" a voice asked. :Littlepaw turned to see Marshpaw leaning against a ThunderClan warrior. "Hi, Marshpaw. Hi, Antfoot." :The warrior nodded briskly at her. "I'll help him to your camp, if you wish." :"Thank you," Littlepaw mewed. Her paws suddenly felt heavy, and her scratches began to hurt. Oh, I hope it's not far! :"This way," Antfoot mewed. When Marshpaw's eyes widened, he mewed, "I'll help you." :Rockstar watched as his warrior left with the two ShadowClan heroes. :"Rockstar," Tigertail mewed, "I think you should go see Mosstail." :The ThunderClan leader nodded. :Littlepaw stumbled into the ShadowClan camp, with Antfoot and Marshpaw right behind her. :"Thank you," she mewed graciously to the warrior, "but I'll take him from here." :The warrior nodded, and mewed, "Thanks. Gingerpaw was my daughter. I'm glad you killed Berry." :Marshpaw's eyes widened, but Littlepaw was used to surprises. "I'm sorry," she mewed, "but I'm glad, as well. Berry is gone." :Antfoot nodded, purred, and left the camp. :"Littlepaw! Marshpaw!" Smokestar yowled. :"We're alive," Littlepaw mewed. "And Berry is dead." :As the cheer erupted from the ShadowClan cats, Littlepaw finally felt safe. Epilogue :"From now on, you will be known was Littleclaw and Marshtail." :Littleclaw straightened up proudly, her tail flicking back and forth. :"Littleclaw! Marshtail!" ShadowClan called. "Littleclaw! Marshtail!" :One moon after Berry had been pushed off the cliff, Littleclaw and Marshtail had gotten their warrior names. :"Good job, Marsh''tail''." she whispered to Marshtail. :Marshtail nodded, his eyes showing happiness for the first time since Deadpelt had declared him to be crippled. "You two, Little''claw''." :Boulderfoot came up to the pair and ignored a glare from Marshtail. "Can I ask you something?" he asked Littleclaw. :"Of course," Littleclaw replied. "But, I don't think Marshtail will allow us to talk in front of him." :Boulderfoot nodded and led Littleclaw across the clearing, to in front of the medicine den. :"What's wrong?" Littleclaw asked quietly. :"Nothing's wrong," Boulderfoot mewed. "Actually, everything's right." :Littleclaw cocked her head to one side. :"Everything but one thing..." Boulderfoot whispered. "But I think I can fix that." :"Fix what?" Littleclaw asked. :Boulderfoot looked Littleclaw in the eye and asked, "Will you be my mate?" :Berry's eyes stretched open. :He purred. His plan had worked. :He was alive, and every Clan cat was going to die. The End __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanfiction Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions